Kokoro No Komotta Fukushu
by Ryu-No-Kyoki
Summary: She is a normal tomboy with a temper and a love for payback. He is a regular teenage boy with a cold heart that is covered in ice and the owner of a multibillion dollar corporation. Will love shine through or will hate spread further? OcxKaiba?
1. I'm back!

Ok! New fic. I don't do disclaimers throughout all the chapters because I know people hate them so this is mine for the whole entire fic. Oh! By the way, Kokoro No Komotta Fukushu is Japanese for Loving vengeance.

Disclaimer: I HAVE NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN YU-GI-OH. I DO OWN Nyx SO DON'T STEAL HER!

Now that that is over with. Enjoy!

-

Golden eyes searched the classroom full of people for faces she could recognize. Nyx Athens was a semi attractive female, she had long raven black hair and golden eyes that resembled the sun to anyone who looked into them. She looked around again with her eyes until they caught a sight that was very familiar. There in front of her was the weirdest hairstyle she had ever seen. She looked at the boy the hair belonged to. He was wearing the Domino High school uniform for males, he had crimson eyes and tri colored hair that was in the form of a flame. He was extremely short for a boy his age, around his neck was what looked like a upside down pyramid with a strange symbol on it. Nyx smiled to herself as she walked over to the boy.

"You are Yugi Moto?" she asked smirking slightly at the small boy.

Yugi turned around to look at the voice of the person who asked this question. He was shocked when he saw a girl who was about 5' 6". she had long raven black hair and gold eyes that could be compared to the bright sun, instead of wearing the girls school uniform she wore the boys uniform and around her neck was a thin leather cord with a small Greek pendant on it.

"um.. Yes I am… who are you?" he asked nervously

Nyx smirked at the short boy in front of her," I am terribly saddened that you forget your old friend….. Does the name Nyx ring any bells?" she asked smiling.

The short boy stared at the girl in shock," Nyx… YOU'RE NYX!" he screamed the words loud enough for the whole class room to hear. Luckily there were barely any people there. Nyx chuckled and nodded to the guy.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought your grandmother wanted you to live in Greece until you were 18!"

The golden eyed girl smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear," yea well.. I'll tell you after I find Tea… where is she anyway?"

The boy looked at the clock near the door," she should be here soon, Joey and Tristan should be as well." he replied smiling softly at the mention at his crushes name. Nyx saw this and laughed.

"So.. What's going been going on between you and Tea since I've been gone?" she asked teasingly.

Yugi blushed ,"n-nothing has happened…" he muttered knowing his friend already knew what was going on.

Nyx shrugged," fine be that way, "she said just as the door opened to reveal two boys and one girl. Both boys were tall, one had Blonde hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair that looked oddly like a needle and brown eyes. They were both wearing the same uniform as Yugi and Nyx with one difference. Their jackets were open instead of closed and underneath the jacket were plain white t-shirts. The girl had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the girls uniform which included a blue very short skirt a pink jacket and a blue bow. The raven haired girl knew who the girl was instantly.

The blonde caught sight of Yugi and Nyx and elbowed his companion in the ribs and whispered something to him. 'Needle head' whispered something to the girl beside him. The brunette looked sharply at Yugi and Nyx confirming the raven haired girl's thoughts of her friends. The group walked over to Yugi and his companion. The brunette was trying her best to intimidate Nyx but the golden eyed girl just held her gazed smirking.

"Hey Yuge, who's she? New girlfriend?" the blonde asked looking Nyx up and down, 'She's flat' was the first thing that came to his mind.

Yugi blushed deeply at the thought of that, there was no way in hell Nyx and him could date. Nyx would end up killing him.

"No Joey…. Uh.. Well…. Everyone… this is Nyx."

The brown hair girls eye widened," No.. not Nyx!" she muttered fascinated.

The raven haired smirked at Blonde's and Needle Head's confused faces," afraid so… I'm back."

-

Ok! Well how was that? It was a cliffy of sorts.. You'll find out soon I can't do cliffies. I hope you like it so far… if you don't give it a chance this is after all only the first chapter! I'll update again soon.

Kyoki


	2. Who am I?

The blonde boy, Joey Wheeler, looked from to Yugi to Tea to the raven haired girl who said her name was Nyx. He had no clue who she was or how Tea and Yugi knew her. He did know by the way she dressed and held herself though that she was a tomboy, it wasn't that hard to figure out really. He wondered what Yugi thought of this girl and better yet what Tea thought of her. Tea had proved herself as a decent judge of character over the years he had known her, and if his friend didn't like 'Nyx' than there would be no way he would even consider hanging out with her.

Nyx locked eyes with Joey and smiled at him softly, "It looks like Yugi and Tea have made new friends, would one of you please introduce yourself?"

Tristan smiled at the girl," I'm Tristan Taylor," he smiled again and than pointed to the blond boy beside him," and this is Joey Wheeler."

The dark haired girl nodded to both guys," It's nice to meet you two. My name is Nyx Athens," she replied smiling.

Joey nodded not saying anything. He was beginning to get lost in his thoughts. The girl was interesting…. from far away she looked like a regular old person but when you got closer she looked more interesting. For intense, when Joey had first glanced at her he thought she would have a deep guys voice ,but now that he heard it he knew better. Nyx didn't have a real deep voice but she didn't have a high squeaky voice either, instead it was a soft alto sounding voice, it sounded quite good for her.

"Nyx… why are you here? I thought your grandmother said you wouldn't return to Japan until you were 18. You're 16 right now…. Aren't you?" tea questioned.

Golden eyes stared at the ground in sadness," Grandma… Grandma died a year ago, she left a small fortune in her will for me.. She also left me all her property and everything… she left a note as well that…" she stopped her explanation as several students walked into the room. She looked at them untrustingly and whispered to the gang," if you can come over to my apartment after school I'll explain everything."

All four teens nodded their faces fostering confused looks. Nyx smiled at this and decided to change the subject.

"So.. What has been happening since I've been gone?" she asked.

The gang quickly filled her in on everything that had happened though Nyx had the feeling that her new and old friends were hiding something from her. If they hadn't mentioned it than it was either private or not very important, she would ask them about it later. She listened attentively until the door opened to reveal the teacher. Everyone scrambled to their seats but remained standing. The teacher walked over to his desk and looked at his class, as if on cue everyone bowed and chimed," Good morning sensei-san,"

The teacher nodded in acknowledgement and than looked at his clipboard that he had just pulled out of his bag," It seems we have a new student with us today, will you please come to the front?" he asked to no one in particular. Nyx didn't even hesitate to come to the front, much to everyone's surprise. Even the teacher gave her a look that seemed to read,' Who are you?' The golden haired girl didn't miss a beat.

"My name is Nyx Athens, I'm a new student to Domino High school. Some of you may remember me, others will not. I moved to Athens, Greece when I was ten. I am now back in Japan," she answered the unasked question.

Every pair of eyes stared at her including the teacher's, though the firl only held one person's gaze with her own. Her golden orbs tore away from the person's gaze and she glanced around the room and smiled.

"It's wonderful to be back in domino again," she stated as she waited for the teacher to tell her where to sit. She pretended not to notice anyone in those few seconds, but it was hard for her not to notice the icy ocean blue pools that followed her every move.

-

Ok, the second chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I enjoy reading them and it encourages me to write more. I'm not sure when Kaiba comes in. it may be soon it may be later but It'll be good when he does come so please be patient with me. I'll update as soon as I can/

Kyoki


	3. First meeting

Clouds floated in a cyan blue sky on a sunny winter day. Golden eyes watched them peacefully. The yellow eyed girl was happy with her day at school so far. She hadn't met up with the gang since that morning and was relived at that. She knew there would be questions as soon as the group saw her and she wasn't looking forward to telling her new and old friends about why she was in domino… they might not believe her… she sighed as her thoughts drifted back to her grandmother… she quickly shook her head of her thoughts and concentrated on something else, anything else. She started to think about how all her teachers had made her introduce herself to the class and each time she said something different about herself. She smiled as she imagined the looks people had given her…. Icy blue pools clouded her mind and Nyx felt a shiver go down her spine. She felt nervous around those pair of eyes, they were so cold and distant that she didn't think it was a good idea for them to be on her. She could understand if the owner saw her at the beginning of school and was sizing her up but those eyes watched her in all of her other classes, by the end of her second class she felt as if the owner was trying to look into her soul and find out her deepest darkest secrets.

Nyx shuddered at that thought, she didn't want some guy she didn't know ,and had no interest in getting to know, find out her secrets. She cleared the imaged of those orbs out of her mind and thought about her school. She smiled. She had made no new friends except the blond boy Joey and the dark haired boy Tristan. She smiled. She liked it that way, she didn't like people much, 4 or 5 friends were enough for her. She got up as the bell signaling the end of the lunch period was over. She walked over to the trash can keenly ware that two eyes were staring at her, trying to burn a hole in her back. She was half tempted to turn around and ask him what his problem was but she didn't want to get suspended the first day.

Kaiba's POV

I watched a girl with midnight black hair stand up from under a tree in the middle of the school lunch court. For some reason this girl had caught my attention and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I guess it was because of the way she acted, the girl was a tomboy, I could tell that just by the way she dressed. When I first saw her I wondered what her name was and why she was dressed in the guys uniform. The teacher told her to introduce herself and I found out her name. Nyx Athens it was a nice name I guess. When I heard her name I made a mental note to look up the girl, to see if she had a criminal record or something. Mokuba had lectured me this morning again how I needed a 'friend'. I told him I was a CEO and I couldn't have friends to hang out with, he countered that if I didn't get any friends he wouldn't either. I don't like that, but I didn't exactly know anyone I could be friends with, most of the people my age were idiots like Wheeler and Yugi and the rest of the geeks. But this girl seemed different, she didn't go with the rest of the crowd it seemed, she was different, and she must be smart seeing as she had every class I had, and I took senior level classes and she also seemed to be a loner. This girl might become my friend, we had some things in common. I tore my eyes from the girl as she went inside. I'd have to find a way to talk to her.

Nyx's POV

I stood outside waiting for Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan to meet me. We had agreed to meet at the front gate of school and I would walk them to my house and tell them what happened, not something I wanted to do. I sighed to myself as I looked at my watch. I was getting tired of this, guys were passing me by giving me strange looks. I guess it's because I'm dressed in the male's uniform. I laughed at that. It seemed that no one in this school had seen a tomboy before. In Greece there were no such things either but for one year I had lived in America and I liked the way girls had dressed up as guys and acted as guys. I asked them why and they said because they were tomboys, they were girls but they didn't like acting like it. I had quickly taken myself up as a tomboy shedding the dresses i had been forced to wear when my grandmother was alive. I was allowed to start my life over now, create my own personality instead of having my grandmother force me to be what she had been. I had to laugh again as I remembered the first time I had gotten into a fight with a guy. The guy didn't want to fight me again, ever. I had basically beaten the crap out of him, that's what he got for insulting my family, he said my mother was a whore and that I was a bastard because I had no father. I guess he was lucky I didn't kill him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a tall guy coming towards me, he had dark brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He had a scowl on his face and a look in his eyes that told everyone not t mess with him. His glare seemed to be centered on me I met his gaze somewhat annoyed. What did this guy want?

He reached me and his eyes seemed to measure me up and at that moment I knew he was the guy who had been watching me all day.

"Yes?" I asked. It took all my will power not to snap at him. I wanted to know what this guy wanted. Maybe he'd leave me alone.

The guy didn't answer he just watched me. I was about to say something when suddenly I heard a voice call my name. I looked behind the guy to see Yugi running towards me. He looked worried for some reason. I gave the brunette in front of me a cold glare not really trusting him and waved to Yugi. The small boy finally reached us panting, he smiled at me but gave an untruthful look to the guy beside me," Konnichiwa Nyx-Chan, Joey, Tristan, And Tea are on their way" he said to me cheerfully, "Hello Kaiba" he said to the boy. That name caught my interest, Seto Kaiba? Wasn't he the guy who Yugi had defeated using Exodia the Forbidden? I gave this guy a real look over, yeah, this was probably the guy everyone talked about, the selfish, arrogant CEO of the multi-billion corporation Kaiba Corps. I shrugged mentally. It didn't matter to me I turned away from Kaiba and to Yugi. I nodded to him," alright, I hope they hurry though." I replied to the short boy. Kaiba glared at Yugi and then at me and just left. I glared after him and mumbled under my breath," what a rude person". Yugi held in a laugh.

I was about to say something to him about it being the truth when I saw tea, Joey, and Tristan coming. I swallowed my comment and greeted them. After that I started to lead them to my small apartment.

Kaiba's POV

I strolled toward the parking lot where my limo waited for me. Thoughts whirled through my head like 'why hadn't I said anything?'. The plan had been to go up to her and tell her I wanted her to be my 'friend' , but for some reason all I could do was look at her. I cursed to myself. If I had said something Yugi wouldn't have come over to her. But then again maybe I didn't speak to her because I knew she was friends with that gang of idiots. I shook the thought out of my head. I was beginning to think like Yugi, something I hated beyond all reason and swore I would never do. And I ,Seto Kaiba ,keep my word. Back to the situation, the girl Nyx was a friend of Yugi and would be told not to be near me… not that she would want to… she was giving me a look that I don't think was favorable. I let all my thoughts drop as I reached my limo and got in. I could figure out what to do later. Right now I had to run a company. Though as I thought that I couldn't seem to miss the raven haired girl with golden eyes surrounded by a group of teens I hated…. The image of those eyes would stay with me for the rest of the night and I wouldn't be able to work….


End file.
